Mary (A Girl Like Grace)
Mary is the main antagonist in the 2016 drama film A Girl Like Grace. She is portrayed by singer/actress Raven Symone. History She is the leader of her mean girl group, "The Cherry Crew" and like her members, they all wear pink jackets and boss people around. She is beautiful, but also vain, arrogant, self-obsessed, sadistic, hypocritical and rude and always looking for various ways to draw attention to herself. She's also a closeted homosexual woman as she was engaged in a lesbian relationship with her previous victim, Andrea. However, Mary was skeptical of people finding out about their being lesbians and forced Andrea to swore secrecy by telling her that her life depended on it and if word got out, she would be dead. When Mary discovered that word got out about her relationship with Andrea and found out Andrea told Grace about their relationship, she immediately turns cold, violent and ruthless against her lover, effectively ending her relationship with Andrea. She also takes every opportunity to hunt Andrea down and attack her both physically and verbally, such as punching her in the head with her fists, pulling her by her hair and then clutching her by her throat while pinning her up helplessly against a wall and screaming obscenities and blackmail against her. Then in almost in a complete change of persona (in which she attempts to hide her secrets from the student popularity by denying any such existing homosexuality in the past as to maintain her reputation), she chastises Andrea for being a lesbian and bullies her for this with the help of her mean girl group. After this, she with the help of her Cherry Crew mean girl squad proceed to taunt, harass and push Andrea to contemplate suicide, giving her death threats for being a lesbian (despite Mary herself also being a lesbian), even mocking her of her beauty, her choice of makeup and her Goth wardrobe, calling her a "fucking vampire". Mary and her Cherry Crew squad then "out" the reluctant and scared Andrea to the entire school and encourage everyone to hate Andrea for "who she really is". Ironically, Mary herself is a closeted lesbian yet she abuses Andrea for being a lesbian. Mary and her Cherry Crew girl squad even succeed in turning Andrea against her friend/lover Grace by revealing that it was Grace who let the word out (even though this was really an accident) and the two lovers have a emotional, heartbreaking exchange of words in their fight, leading Andrea to never talk to Grace again and eventually commit suicide despite Grace's attempts to help her. In the film, she and her posse of mean girls relentlessly bully the protagonist Grace and mock her of her alleged sexuality as well as her lesbian relationship with her late best friend Andrea. Throughout the film, Mary and her team try to humiliate Grace to the point of suicide like they did before, going as far as to spy on Grace when she loses her virginity with her boyfriend and then out the news to the whole school and place sand from the beach in the girl's locker while chanting slut-shaming rhymes such as "sandy, ashy hoe" continually at Grace in front of the whole school. When Mary (literally) pushes Grace one last time by shoving her into the swimming pool, it is revealed that Mary was the one responsible for Grace's friend/lover Andrea committing suicide in the first place, though Mary denies this and puts the blame on the innocent Grace. Grace discovers this and tackles Mary in the girl's locker room, punching her and kicking her continually. Mary doesn't put up much of a fight and reveals her cowardice by covering herself. When the fight's over, the principal and a school guidance counselor are seen pulling Grace and Mary apart during which, a bloodied and bruised Mary tries to attack Grace one more time, this time by punching her but fails and is left for ridicule with her horrified girl squad, much to herself and the girls dismay. Description Mary is a tall, beautiful African-American woman, with hazel eyes and long black hair with the sides shaved off, closely resembling a faux-hawk. She wears a lot of makeup, which mostly consists of heavy mascara, eye-shadows and cherry red, bubblegum pink or ice blue lipsticks. Her wardrobe is rather promiscuous, consisting of short denim shorts with one side pink and one side blue, fish-neck stockings, stiletto booties, gold hoop earrings and her infamous pink Cherry Crew jacket, one of which and her three members all wear everyday as part of their Cherry Crew mean girl group. In the film's opening, Mary is first seen sitting in the cafeteria with her mean girl group across from their latest victim, Grace. When Grace passes by them, they all exchange dirty, scornful looks towards her. As Grace leaves for home after school's over, Mary is seen in the hallway openly expressing her sexual attraction towards the new student, Jason. The next, Mary approaches Grace in the hallway, blocking her path in the hallway with her mean girl squad and gives her a false apology telling her that she's sorry about the death of her close friend and rumored girlfriend, Andrea. As she makes provocative references about the Grace and Andrea having once been "close" hinting at their being secret lovers, Matt intervenes and tells her to leave Grace alone. Mary refuses to cooperate with Matt and rebuffs his demands, telling him that he has no authority to be joining in her conversation with her victim, Grace. She also claims that Matt doesn't belong in the conversation between herself, her squad and her victim Grace or even belong in the very same high school by reminding him that he's suppose to be in collage by now. After such verbal abuse, Mary returns to insulting Grace by reprimanding her of her supposed claims, telling her that she knows that Grace thinks that she has something to do with Andrea's suicide but denies it completely. Grace then asks her why would she say such thing if she knew that she herself had "nothing " to do with Andrea's suicide. Mary then approaches her coldly and remarks at her, claiming that she only says such mean things to Grace because she knew that's exactly what Grace would be thinking, out of suspicious belief that she herself had something to do with Andrea's suicide. After exchanging such harsh words, Mary mockingly runs her hand across Grace's face in remark of her beauty, then shoves her aside so that she and her squad could walk through the hallways in confidence, much to Matt's annoyance and Grace's dismay. One day during the girl's volleyball game, Mary and her mean girl squad are seen on the sideline practicing their own made-up theme song which contains lecherous lyrics in reference to a woman's genitalia and comparison to fruit. As she and her squad practice their suggestive dance moves by twerking, squatting and shaking their bodies rhythmically to their own theme, Mary is disappointed to see that Grace isn't losing her winning streak nor her confidence in playing volleyball. Turns out their sexually suggestive routine to their theme song was only a distraction in her attempt to throw Grace off her game, and when it didn't go to plan, Mary quickly put the blame on one of her own squad members, beginning with the weakest who is a blonde Caucasian teenage girl, claiming that she wasn't dancing sexually enough to the song to distract Grace and make her lose the game. When the blonde squad member tries to defend herself by apologizing to Mary, Mary then mocks the squad member with verbal put-downs, taunting her in mimicry. As she continues on with her abuse, even getting the other squad members to put the blame on their weakest member, she stops when she sees the object of her affection and sexual attraction, Jason, talking to her latest victim Grace (due to his crush on her) and immediately becomes jealous, asking her squad why would he be talking to Grace instead of her. At a teenagers alcohol and drug fueled party, Mary is seen on the dance floor amongst the other teen lovers dancing with another boy from her school and twerking her bottom against his groin while touching and caressing his neck in a suggestive manner. Her fun stops when she sees that target Grace has arrived at the party and became even more incensed when she sees that Grace has arrived with Jason, the object of her affection. Though incensed and jealous of the pair talking and dancing together at the party, Mary stays calm and tells her squad not to worry about the situation for she had a plan to get back at them and sabotage their potential romance. By the next day, Mary and her squad overhear Jason making a date with Grace for a party that weekend and in an attempt to steal him, she and her squad approach Jason and they block his path so she could talk to him. Mary asks Jason if he was going to a party as she heard it as a rumor from their high school. Jason admits he is going to a party, and Mary tells him that she will see him at the party, batting her eyes and flipping her hair seductively at her before walking away with her squad. That following weekend, Mary has attended the very same party taking place at the beach with her squad. She is seen first flipping her hair and dancing by the campfires when one of her squad members alerts her that Jason has arrived with Grace as his date. Seeing this, Mary is shocked but then walks calmly over to Jason and Grace and makes crude disgusted eyes at Grace before flirting with Jason, offering him a promise of sex and real 'womanliness' should he ever get tired of being with Grace. After she leaves him, her squad back her up by making lecherous comments to Jason about their "Cherry Crew" group having a major if controversial reputation and tease him flirtatiously before they leave to follow after Mary. While watching from the campfire with her squad, smoking cigarettes to ease her frustrations and jealousy, she sees Jason and Grace leaving together for a quiet spot and becomes furious. As one of her squad members jokes about Jason coming close to a possibility of him and Grace consummating their relationship sexually for the first time, Grace angrily tells that same member to shut up by cursing at her viciously and then watches the lovers walk away together, staring angrily out of lust and jealousy. She then decides to herself that if she couldn't have Jason, no one could and devises a plot with her Cherry Crew to ruin Grace at school. The very next day, Mary and her squad had succeeded in turning the whole against Grace as everyone knows by now that she had lost her virginity on a beach and taunt her for it. As Grace walks down the hallway suffering taunts and laughter from the other student, Mary strands by the locker with her squad and taunts Grace of the way she walks, revealing to her that she know why she's walking funny due to painful sexual intercourse. As Grace opens up her locker, beach sand falls out and Mary and her squad burst out in laughter, as they planted the beach sand in her locker as a cruel joke as well as evidence for the whole school to see. By now, Mary and her squad proceed to break out in song by mocking Grace using the lyrical reference of the beach she lost her virginity to and chant "SANDY, ASHY HOES!" continually at Grace even succeeding in terminating her relationship with Jason and causing the whole school to catcall Grace such obscenities. By the film's climax, Mary's true colors are shown as flashbacks finally reveal who was the cause of Andrea's suicide all along: it was Mary, even though she denies it. In one flashback montage, Mary and her Cherry Crew squad are seen cowering over a bruised and teary Andrea who sobs while Mary and her squad taunt her for being a lesbian. Mary and her Cherry Crew squad also proceed to make fun of Andrea's choice of makeup and seemingly Goth fashion, calling her a "fucking vampire" and tell her that she should just die, claiming that nobody in this world would believe her and even manage to convince Andrea that no one could save her even if she asked for help. In another flashback, Mary approaches Andrea while she washing her hands in the girl's bathroom and violently shoves her aside. Mary then grabs Andrea with both hands and beat her continually on her head, shoulders and neck with her fists before violently clutching her by her throat and pinning her up against a wall. As she does all this, she is shown pointing a finger in Andrea's bruised face while cursing obscenities at her, all of which are mostly inaudible in some of the flashback montage. She even manages to turn Andrea against her best friend and lover Grace by revealing that Grace was the one who let slip of her relationship with Andrea at school, even though this was an accident. Because of this, the two friends/lovers have a fight and though Grace tries to console her, Andrea walks away from her, never to see Grace again. In the final flashback montage, Mary is shown in the girl's bathroom seducing Andrea. Staring longingly at her, Mary then approaches her and pins Andrea against a wall, kissing her on the neck before the two girls exchange a kiss on the lips. It is revealed that Mary was in a secret lesbian relationship with Andrea and that she was the one sending Andrea text messages to her phone while posing under the false disgust as a boy from another school. However, Mary blackmailed Andrea, forcing her not to tell anyone about their relationship even by making her swore to secrecy for if she told anyone, she would be dead due to lesbianism not being fully accepted in high school society. Once Mary found out the truth that word slip of her alleged relationship with Andrea, she then turned cold and cornered her lover at every turn, punching her, bruising her, beating her black-and-blue until her makeup was smeared off and ruined and Andrea was left in tears. Mary then denies such allegations of her relationship with Andrea and even denies being a lesbian herself and put the blame on Andrea claiming that Andrea tried to seduce her and was willing to make Andrea's life a living hell for her supposed "betrayal". After the brutal beating, Mary and her crew verbally and physically abuse Andrea, pushing her to commit suicide which they ultimately succeed at when Andrea goes home and slits her wrists in the tub while crying. By the film's end, Mary and her Cherry Crew squad approach Grace by the girl's swimming pool. As Mary false congratulates Grace for stealing Jason from her, she tells Grace should be thankful that she was Jason's girlfriend (albeit short-lived because of Mary) and then shoves her violently into the swimming pool. After this, Mary leaves to the locker room with her squad to change clothes. However, while ranting to her squad about something angrily and vainly, Grace approaches Mary, still soaking wet, and grabs her by hair, much to Mary's pain. Mary is then thrown to the ground while Grace overpowers her and punches her in the face continually. As her squad watches in horror at what's happening to their leader, begging Grace to stop, Mary doesn't put up much of a fight back and cowardly covers her face with her hands, showing her weakness to the other girls watching in the locker room. When the fight's over and Grace beats her to the point of humiliation as revenge for what Mary done to Andrea and herself, the principal and school guidance counselor shows up and moves Grace away from Mary, effectively stopping the fight. The bloodied and bruised Mary with her makeup all ruined and tattered, tries one last attempt to attack Grace by cursing obscenities at her and attempting to punch her with her fists. However, she is prevented by the school's principal from doing so and is left angry, bruised, battered and humiliated along with the rest of her group as they watch in horror at what their latest victim had done, mainly due to the fact that none of their victims have ever fought back. Mary and her group are never seen again after this. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Gallery Mary-raven-symone-2015.png|Mary in the opening trailer mary's laugh.png|Mary laughing at Grace openly from across the cafeteria 640_A_GIRL_LIKE_GRACE_RAVEN_SYMONE_1.jpg|Mary harassing Grace A-Girl-Like-Grace-16-Raven-Symone-and-the-Sweet-Cherry-Crew.jpg|Mary and her mean girl group A-Girl-Like-Grace-1-Raven-Symone-and-the-Sweet-Cherry-Crew-1.jpg|Mary and her mean girl group ty-hodges-movies.jpg|Mary and her posse judging Grace from afar A-Girl-Like-Grace-9-Raven-Symone-and-Paige-Hurd.jpg|Mary seducing Andrea in the girl's restroom (flashback) a-girl-like-grace.jpg|Mary and her posse harassing Grace in front of the whole school about her first sexual encounter on the beach mary-attacks-andrea-1.png mary-attacks-andrea-2.png mary-attacks-andrea-3.png mary-attacks-andrea-4.png mary-attacks-andrea-5.png mary-attacks-andrea-6.png mary-attacks-andrea-7.png mary-attacks-andrea-8.png mary-attacks-grace-1.png mary-defeated-1.png mary-defeated-2.png mary-seduces-andrea.png Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Addicts Category:Disciplinarians Category:Insecure Category:Provoker Category:Incriminators Category:Femme Fatale Category:Saboteurs Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Envious Category:Blackmailers Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the Past Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards